Only A Pirate
by Sasha1215
Summary: As she fell into a deep, fit full sleep only one thought ran through her head. What did I expect? He is only a pirate. Just a bit of LizJack fluff. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: My birthday just passed, but, you know, Valentine's Day is coming up. And what's a better present than Johnny Depp AND Orlando Bloom? Especially tied in a red ribbon…. Hm… maybe I'll ask my boyfriend…. But, for now, I (sadly) don't own POTC. It belongs completely to Disney. sigh**

**A/N: This is my first POTC fanfic. Just a bit of Liz/Jack fluff, I suppose. I read too many good tales not to try my own hand at it. Please, please review. I love constructive criticism, it makes me a better writer, which is, after all, why I am on here. So, please, go ahead and enjoy!**

As she pushed through the dense crowd near the door, willing her tears back until she was away from prying eyes, Elizabeth couldn't help but thank God for her loose fitting trousers. She still remembered the days when she had been forced into corsets and long skirts, the heels on her shoes inches high. And that was beside the fact that as a woman, she never would have gotten out of the tavern at all.

Finally, she shoved past the last toxically-smelling fat oaf who frequented the establishment and was out in the fresh air. For a moment, she stopped to breath in the clean air, feeling the breeze lightly tickle her skin. Then, remembering the scene she had just witnessed, she was off again, running down the slippery road. Running toward the dock.

As soon as the familiar outline of the ship, bobbing lightly on the waves, Elizabeth's heart slowed, and she calmed a little. The irony of her running to this ship while trying to get away from her captain caused her to smile slightly, thought she did not slow.

She was on board in an instant, and then running past the men ho had been left behind to guard the ship from harm. They jumped up when they saw her, obviously wondering what was going on. She- and the rest of the crew, the ones who had been allowed on shore- were not expected back until well into the morning, as they all liked to get some drink in them. They all stared as she dived into the captain's quarters, slamming the door shut behind.

Finally in the room, Elizabeth collapsed onto the bed- _her_ bed, now- and closed her eyes, hoping the image that kept flashing in her brain would just go away. However, being here, in this room, on this ship, just made it all worse. It _smelled _like him, of rum and smoke and salt. The tears finally fell, soaking her face and then the pillow. As she fell into a deep, fit full sleep only one thought ran through her head. _What did I expect? He is only a pirate._

888

"Love?"

The voice fought to break through the fog that separated Elizabeth from the world.

"Lizzie-girl?"

Slowly, her swollen eyes cracked open and the figure kneeling next to her swam into focus.

He was still in the same clothes he had been in the night before, though that was not unusual. His dark hair, though maybe a bit more mussed than usual, hung long past his shoulders, the braids with their trinkets sparkling in the dim candlelight. His black eyes, however, shone with an unusual emotion- to Elizabeth, it almost looked like concern.

For a moment, she felt the urge to bury her face in his shoulder and ignore what she had seen. Maybe… maybe it had been a trick of the eye. Maybe… No. She knew what she had seen.

Blurrily, Elizabeth sat up and glared down at him, her eyes flashing. "Back a bit early, _Jack_?"

Shocked at the tone, Jack rocked back on his heels, whistling. "Now, Lizzie-girl-."

"Shouldn't you be out… _drinking, _till the cows come home?"  
A slight grin fluttered over his face, "I dona' suppose me crew would take well ta bein' called _cows_, now. They may be pigs, ba' surely no' _cows_?"

Elizabeth only frowned deeper. "Don't make this into some kind of a joke, Jack. I _saw _you."

"Saw me, love?"

"I saw you… at the tavern last night."

"So ye were there… when I couldna' find you this mornin' I came lookin'…"

"I didn't think you needed my company." Elizabeth fired tartly, crossing her arms over her chest. She hope this argument would be over soon. She could already feel the tears burning the corners of her eyes, and she didn't want to let them fall where Jack could see.

"I always want yer company, lass," Jack said, more quietly this time. "Now, what's on yer mind?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Somehow, now that she was looking into Jack's steady gaze, her anger had started melting, and she couldn't have that. She looked down, staring at the stained knees of her old trousers. "I _told _you. I _saw _you."

"At th' tavern?"

"Yes. With… with _her_."

"Her?"

Her eyes flashed again, anger filling her once more. She hated how she was acting the idiot. Jack might be a cad, but he was not an idiot. "The buxom red-head you were getting… _cozy _with."

"Gettin'…_ cozy _with?" Jack asked, confusion written over his face. "Red-head?" he though for another moment before recognition sparked in his eyes. "Lainey, ye mean?"

"_Lainey_?" Elizabeth spat the word as if it were poison, still trying to keep the tears from spilling down her face.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, are we?"

Elizabeth flushed. "_No_!" she took a deep breath, "Just-." She broke off as a strong hand was laid on her arm, squeezing gently.

"Look at me."

The request was quiet but authoritative. Elizabeth tried to resist, but Jack slid his other hand under her chin and forced her to look into his pitch-black eyes. Elizabeth shivered slightly at the look that they held: a barely contained sort of passion. He was, she realized not for the first time, as dangerous as all the stories told.

"I may be a pirate, lass. But that dona mean I ain't got no morals. Though they may be a bit different from yer own, ye bein' a lady and all."

That almost made Elizabeth smile as she though of her extremely unlady-like appearance. Almost.

Still looking straight into her eyes, Jack released her chin and dug in his pocket, pulling out a small, grungy box.

"I wasn' gettin' _cozy_ wi' Lainey. It was strictly a business affair, I promise ye."

Then, he offered the box to her, flipping it open with a finger.

Now that she had met Jack's unnatural gaze, Elizabeth had a hard time making herself look away. Finally, however, she was able to drop her eyes, which promptly widened as she saw the contents of the box Jack held.

"Oh."

Jack grinned widely, showing off his pretty collection of golden teeth. "I hoped ye'd like em."

"I… I don't know what to say… why, _Jack_!" the tears that had been held in for so long finally spilled at the sight of the beautiful twin pearl drops that Jack had presented to her.

"Doan cry, love," Jack said, slightly off-guard and slightly amused.

"I just… I… I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth whispered as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

Jack's face softened and he deftly pulled the woman into his arms, engulfing her. "Lizzie-girl…" he whispered into her hair, smoothing tendrils off her forehead. "This is new to me, too, ye know. I never…" he broke off, tightening his hold on her.

"You never what, Jack?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Jack fidgeted slightly, and Elizabeth realized, shocked, that he was uncomfortable. She pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"You never _what_?" she repeated.

Jack fidgeted again, looking down. "Ye know."

"No, I don't think I do."

Jack stared down at his rough, callused hands before glancing up at Elizabeth. "Pirates doan _do _this sort of thing, ye know."

"I seem to know a lot."

"Tha's what ye're always tellin' me." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Just say it." Elizabeth whispered, her eyes dancing.

Jack groaned, shaking his head a bit so that the trinkets in his hair jingled like little bells. "Iloveye." He finally muttered, keeping his eyes down.

Elizabeth sat still at first, a bit caught off-guard. She hadn't expected for him to give in. They had played this game before, but he had never actually given in. He had his reputation, after all, and Elizabeth understood that. Still…

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Jack snarled, but this time raised his eyes to match hers. "I. Love. You."

It came out a bit rough, almost a growl. But it was enough for her. In a moment, she was perched in his lap and Jack was fighting to keep his balance. As soon as he was firmly on his haunches, Elizabeth pressed her mouth against his, pushing her lithe tongue against his teeth.

888

Jack was completely naked, sprawled on the floor of his cabin. Elizabeth's head was on his chest, their legs tangled together.

A hard rap came at the door, and Jack let out a garbled mess of swearing until he heard footsteps retreating. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and she stirred, her eyes opening and her own lips curling into a smile.

"Ye know, love, if I had known… why, I might make it a habit."

"Hm?" Elizabeth whispered, obviously still not completely awake.

Jack raised his head and stuck his nose into her hair, taking in her smell of rum and salt and flowers. "I love you," he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled, curling into him. "I could get used to this," she breathed.

"Jus'… no' in public, savvy?"

Her smile widened. "I wouldn't dream of it." He was, after all, only a pirate.

**A/N: So… yes, I have the tendency of leaving long, pointless A/Ns. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
